mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Jordan, Jesse GO! feat The McElroy Brothers: Ep. 397: My Brother, My Brother and Me Switcheroo with Chuck Bryant
* "My Brother, My Brother and Me Switcheroo with Chuck Bryant" was originally released on October 12, 2015. Description Justin, Travis and Grifin McElroy from fellow MaxFun podcast My Brother, My Brother and Me take over for Jordan and Jesse this week! They're joined by Chuck Bryant of the Stuff You Should Know podcast for a discussion of the war on cargo shorts, Justin's children's book ideas, Travis's new favorite fall TV show The Grinder. Plus, Griffin shares a moving story about the time he learned a hard lesson about sweet cream.http://thornmorris.libsyn.com/ep-397-my-brother-my-brother-and-me-switcheroo-with-chuck-bryant Outline * The McElroy brothers introduce themselves: Justin as Jesse Thorne, America's Radio Sweetheart; Travis as Jordan Morris, Boy Detective; and Griffin as Go!, the newly-freed child slave Jordan and Jesse were keeping in the basement. * 0:45 The brothers re-introduce themselves as Griffin McElroy, Little Sweet Potato; Justin "Hoops" McElroy; and Travis McElroy, Metropolitan Cowboy. * 2:25 The McElroy's relationship with Jordan, Jesse, Go! * 3:50 Chuck Bryant from the Stuff You Should Know podcast. * 5:12 Shopping for clothes, specifically cargo shorts * 8:30 A fun poop story from Chuck * 9:45 musical interlude ''' * 10:10 Griffin McElroy, America's Sweet Potato; Justin McElroy, Nickname; Travis McElroy, Travis McElroy, Metropolitan Cowbiy; and Chuck Bryant, Meth Dealer to the Stars * 10:22 Justin spills an entire beer on the new floor of the office building they're recording in * 12:12 Coping with comedy festivals and live shows * 14:33 The brothers and Chuck compare their Dangerfield impressions. * 15:15 Chuck and the McElroys discuss podcasting. Chuck is referred to as a "dad collector" * 24:03 Travis brings up new fall tv in order to talk about The Grinder * 28:10 Chuck will not talk about the tv he's watching. Instead he diverts the conversation to the Mandela Effect. This question is persued, to no avail, throughout the rest of the episode. * '''29:44 musical interlude * 30:06 The ease with which baby books are made probably came up. Justin tries to write one, and they explore extensive merchandising opportunities. * 34:30 Chuck and the brothers compare their experiences with live shows and a growing fanbase * 41:20 Meeting Mark Maron, and his old leather weather smell * 44:49 musical interlude * 44:53 Griffin McElroy, Lil' Your Sweet Potato; Justin McElroy, American Sweet Potato; Travis McElroy, A Cowboy of Some Sort; and Chuck Bryant, Meth Dealer to the Stars Momentous Occasions # 45:25 Heather- Online date asks if she is single, and if she can pick him up from the airport # 49:03 Jason- Boking through a park ano met a well-behaved baby pig # 52:19 Dave- Saw an ice-cream truck with "Playinthe Chime Ain't No Crime" painted on it. * 53:41 Griffin shares a sad story about sweet cold cream * 55:43 musical interlude * 56:01 Griffin, Qmerican Sweet Potato; Justin, Nickname: Hit It; Travis, Cowboy of the Millennium; and Chuck Bryant, Guest Person, and Meth Dealer to the Stars * 56:20 Griffin compares this episode to a misprinted penny * 57:40 Chuck gets the "church giggles" * 59:00 More Grinder talk * 1:01:30 Episode ends with the McElroy brothers performing their rendition of the Jordan, Jesse, Go! theme "Love You" by the Free Design. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=l97XYbvgu_4 Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links * Find the episode here: http://thornmorris.libsyn.com/ep-397-my-brother-my-brother-and-me-switcheroo-with-chuck-bryant * Stuff You Should Know: https://www.stuffyoushouldknow.com/podcasts * Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Special Episodes